shadowfallsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cary Cannon
Cary Cannon was the new history teacher who replaced Collin Warren. He was also Fredericka Lakota's short-lived love interest before she broke it off. Cary is a "whiz kid" with a love of history. Biography Chosen at Nightfall Cary was the replacement history teacher after Collin Warren was killed. He had an attraction of Fredericka and they both agreed to wait till she graduated to start their relationship. Fierce Over the course of a few months talking and being friends with Fredericka, where they met up everyday. They had made plans to spend the summer together, only for Cary to completely blow it off for a tour around Europe for six weeks with his friends. And "forgave" Fredericka for lashing out for being upset over her father's death and claimed it wasn't a big deal. In response to this she promptly ended their friendship much to his outrage and anger. He then started to show up at Brandon Hart's gallery, and inquiring who Brandon was to Fredericka. He then started to say that he was disappointed in her for "flaunting herself" to her boss, and started to threaten Fredericka about going to Holiday and Burnett to keep her away from the art gallery and Brandon. In retaliation for Fredericka dumping him, he then started to express his "concerns" about Fredericka's grades, and even defaced a picture of Kylie Galen with a knife drawn in her chest, the word "Die" written across the photo, and burned the edges with Fredericka's torch form the workshop. Cary then pined it to Kylie's Cabin door where it was found by Miranda and reported to Burnett and Holiday, where the blame was shifted to Fredericka. Fredericka later came up with a plan with Kylie's help and he was fired after Burnett witnessed him harass her. In his last act to hurt Fredericka, after shifting during the full moon he went to Brandon Hart's house to kill him only to be stopped by Fredericka. However, he wasn't arrested because it was only a fight between weres on a full moon. Physical Appearance Cary is described to be "tall, dark, and handsome." who's over six feet tall, and psychically build. Cary has and has deep green eyes and dark hair. Personality Cary is an intelligent man with a passion for history and teaching. At first he seems kind and understanding, however he dislikes not getting what he wants. He is somewhat obsessive, and will go to great lengths in ensure retaliation on those he sees have done him a wrong. He is self-absorbed and feels a great sense of entitlement, and doesn't seem to understand when he is in the wrong. Like all male werewolves, Cary showed traits of being domineering, hotheaded, possessive, territorial, and gets easily jealous. Powers & Abilities As a Werewolf, he possesses these following abilities: * Brain Scanning * Wolf-Shifting * Lunar Empowerment * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Metabolism * Enhanced Senses * Healing Factor Note: The intensity of his powers and physical build vary with the phases of the moon. The closer the full moon comes, the more powerful he becomes, and thus the more intense his instincts become. When the moon is no longer full, his physicality and abilities weaken. Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Shadow Falls staff Category:Supernatural Category:Villains